herofandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Turpin
' "Call the goons off. I'm an old man. These boys would hate to have their asses handed to 'em by an old man." '' '''Daniel "Terrible" Turpin is a member of the Metropolis police and an ally of Superman. Biography Despite his advanced age, Dan Turpin is a fearsome and high-spirited cop. He was brave enough to go up against Darkseid's son Kalibak and survived through sheer willpower. In Final Crisis, Turpin finds Orion dying in the docks of Bludhaven. Orion warns Turpin that Darkseid will be reborn on Earth before passing away. Orion is given a lead on Darkseid by The Question, who directs him to the Dark Side Club. Turpin meets the club owner, a decrepid old man with glowing red eyes who tells Turpin that he's found the Anti-Life Equation. Turpin escapes the club and brutally beats up the Mad Hatter after finding out he was supplying Darkseid with brainwashed children. When Turpin realised he was enjoying the act of violence more than he expected, he begins to suspect that something happened to him while he was in the Dark Side Club. Turpin is led to a bunker underneath Bludhaven by Glorious Godfrey. He finds numerous people being held in cells, including Batman. Turpin then succumbs to an unknown illness and is strapped to a chair by Godfrey and Darkseid's servants. Turpin feels the spirit of Darkseid eating away at his very soul as his skin turns grey and dries out and his eyes turn red. For days Turpin manages to hold his own, but when Godfrey forces Turpin to see his own reflection, he begins to lose hope. Turpin gives one last gasp of defience before Darkseid's helmet is forced on his head. As the Justice League falls into ruin and humanity is enslaved by the Anti-Life Equation, Turpin comes to the conclusion that the only true victor is Darkseid and surrenders his spirit. Batman escapes his prison and finds Darkseid in Turpin's body. Knowing that he had the best chance of stopping Darkseid, Batman decides to use a gun and kill Darkseid. Darkseid uses his Omega Beams to send Batman back in time. Superman finds Darkseid and tries to kill him as well, but is taken aback when he sees that Darkseid is living in Turpin's body. Unable to kill a human, Superman is backed into a corner. At that moment, the Flash arrives with the new god of death hot on his heels. The Flash passes through Darkseid, putting him in the path of the death god. Darkseid is purged from Turpin's soul. In Other Media Dan Turpin appears in Superman: The Animated Series. Though he doesn't like being left on what is perceived to be clean-up duty, he appreciates Superman for helping Metropolis. Turpin most notably stands up to Darkseid when he tries to conquer Earth. Darkseid kills Turpin with his Omega beams, prompting Superman to actually consider killing Darkseid. Category:DC Heroes Category:Officials Category:Martyr Category:Deceased Category:Superman Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Cartoon Heroes